Black Feathers
by Murdoca
Summary: The Gorillaz were filming a music video. Noodle makes a wish and Cortez is affected. Now all of Kong is in for a change Maybe a bit of MurdocxCortez. Read and if you want reveiw. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Murdoca. This is my first story and I hope it will be a success. As for updating I'll update when I have more done. As it's summer it'll probably be frequent but ya never know. As for reviews. All I ask is one per person. I do think people contacting me. But all I need to know is if anyone likes it. So just one review will motivate me to keep writing. So on with the story!

In was like any other night at Kong studio. Murdoc was beating up 2-D and Russel was trying to stop him. It was like trying to stop a train or argue with a brick wall. It didn't get you anywhere maybe just frustrated and hurt. Probably not hurt in Russel's case. Suddenly from a shelf Cortez flew down. The big black bird landing on Murdoc's shoulder. Murdoc looked fondly at the bird. He rubbed the raven's neck feathers and the bird tilted it's head. Then Murdoc turned to smile wickedly at Russel. Russel just looked at them. That bird was always there. Usually it could stop Murdoc from hurting 2-D but it didn't do that often. It was as if the bird was teasing him. Showing him that it could end 2-D's pain but didn't want to. "Hey Muds why do you like that bird so much?"

Murdoc shrugged and sneered, "He's a dark bloke unlike you bubbles of sunshine."

Noodle looked up from the comic book she was reading." Uh, Murdoc-sama you do know Cortez is a female raven right?"

Murdoc shook his head and looked at the raven, "Sorry about that love. But Cortez is a okay name for a girl too I guess. It all right with you?"

The raven just started combing his hair with her beak. Murdoc took that as a yes. He stood there content to let her mess with his hair. Russel just shook his head. The bird and Murdoc seemed like a perfect combination. A match made in heaven or more likely hell. Russel looked at the clock on the wall. It was time that they head out so they could film the Last Living Souls music video. The only problem was getting Murdoc moving. Unless he could get him in a good mood...Russel pulled out a chicken bone with quite allot of rotting meat on it from his pocket. Cortez looked over at him and flew at him grabbing the chicken out of his hand. She then landed on the top of the door frame. Russel looked at Murdoc who seemed about ready to start beating up 2-D again. "Hey Muds it's time to go! Even that dumb bird of yours knows that. So will ya come on!"

Cortez let off a rattling shreik and dived for Russle's head.. Landing a few scratches as she went by. Then to add insult to injury she wiped off bits of rotting meat from her claws onto his head. Murdoc laughed as he headed towards the door. Russel sighed. The things he did to keep everything moving. Soon they were piled into the jeep and heading for a moor in Ireland. Soon they got out of the graveyard and the sun came out. Cortez was flying above them. The sun glinted off her feathers and for a minute she looked like the light was pouring from her. The Black Sabbath music blared out of the stereo as Noodle and 2-D argued about what color they should repaint the studio. Noodle wanted tie-dye and 2-D wanted stripes. Russel was reading..what else but a cookbook? Murdoc was for once keeping his eyes on the road. That was .. until Cortez came down. After that Murdoc only had one eye on the road and only one hand on the steering wheel as he was tossing bits a meat to Cortez who would catch it in her beak. Finally they had to stop and get gas. Murdoc got out swearing and filled up the tank. As he started to drive off a gasman stopped him saying, "Sir you forgot to pay for that gas. Please stop and pay."

Murdoc sneered, "Think your clever do ya? But there's a problem with your plan. I could still just drive off. What you gonna do about it?"

The man reached for his cell phone. Suddenly a black streak descended and stole the cell phone from his hands. Russel noticed that now the bird seemed to steal the sunlight now just as easily as she had stole the cell phone. But it was probably just a trick of the light. He suddenly noticed that Murdoc had taken off. The car was moving at 90mph. Murdoc tossed the cell phone out the window where it smashed against the pavement. Russel looked over at Murdoc and was about to lecture him but decided against it. What good would it do anyway? Suddenly Noodle poked him in the back. Her turned to her and asked her, "What ya want Noodle-girl?"

Noodle smiled back at him and handed him a CD. Russel got the idea and put it in the disc drive of the CD player. He pushed play.

I got the style but not the grace.

I got the clothes but not the face

I got the bread but not the butter

I got the winda but not the shutter

But I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan But heh I'm big in Japan

I got the house but not the deed

I got the horn but not the reed

I got the cards but not the luck

I got the wheels but not the truck

But heh I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan

I got the moon I got the cheese I got the whole damn nation

On it's knees I got the rooster I got the crow

I got the ebb I got the flow

I got the powder but not the gun

I got the dog but not the bun

I got the clouds but not the sky

I got the stripes but not the tie

But heh I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan

Heh ho they love the way I do it

Heh ho there's really nothing to it

I got the moon I got the cheese

I got the whole damn nation On it's knees

I got the rooster I got the crow

I got the ebb I got the flow

I got the sizzle but not the steak

I got the boat but not the lake

I got the sheets but not the bed

I got the jam but not the bread

But heh I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan

I'm big in Japan I'm big in Japan

Russel turned his head towards Noodle. "Hey Noodle where did you get that disc? It isn't like your regular music. That was Tom Waits."

Noodle shrugs and replies, "I found it in the graveyard. I was there with Cortez. Because she eats zombies they seem to steer clear of her."

2-D suddenly snaps out of a daze. He laughs, " Noodle I'm right. The song told me I was right because I got the stripes but not the tie-dye! See I'm right!"

Noodle looks up at the sky, " No 2-D it was I got the stripes but not the tie. Besides nothing is normal in the song."

"I hate to break up the chat but we're here." yelled Murdoc from the front.

They all got out of the jeep. The instruments and camera were there. No one wanted to be around when the Gorrilaz did a music video. Things turned weird real fast. They setup and started playing.

(You'll have to make up your on music video)

After the final line Cortez came down from the tree. She was sensing something but what was it? It wasn't like zombie's. It didn't even seem close. She could sense there were corpses beneath the ground but none of them restless. For now she decided to stay close to master. He was quite handsome especially when the wind blew though his hair. But still she wasn't human so it didn't matter. Also he didn't treat human females well so it was probably unwise to even think such things of master. Besides she enjoyed being his pet. She quietly landed on Noodle's shoulder. The girl was nice and also practical.

Noodle turned her head to see Cortez's eyes staring into her's. She smiled. The bird was the closest she had to a sister. She whispered to Cortez," I wish you were human."

Cortez bobbed her head at the girl but then stopped. The presence she had felt was now pulsing. Then she realized that it was going to fulfill Noodle's wish. She ha to get out of there. Noodle was a nice girl but that wise could cause allot of damage. She pushed off from Noodle's shoulder at flew. She decided to stay low to the ground because if she was caught she didn't want to plummet to her death. She was almost to the edge of the moor. But suddenly at tree was in her way. She missed it by an inch but started tumbling. She hit the ground and it caught her. She was surrounded by a green light. Suddenly a voice came to her." What would you like to keep of your form child"

Cortez thought before replying" My wings. I want to keep the ability to fly."

"Very well child. Now sleep."

And Cortez knew no more.

Murdoc had watched as Cortez flew away. He hopped in the jeep and Russel, Noodle, and 2-D. They knew that Cortez had either seen something important or was running in fear. Both made it seem like following her was a good idea. Soon they got to the edge of the moor. Murdoc spotted Something black. Silently he walked over to it. He looked down and saw that it was a girl. Her hair was raven black and shoulder length. Her face was a dark tan. Her nose was pointed which went well with her narrow face and pointed cheek bones. She was clothed in a dress that was made of ... feathers? She also appeared to have wings. Murdoc frowned as he noticed this. By then Noodle, 2-D and Russel were crowded around him. He reached out a hand to touch the girl's face but just as he touched her her eyes snapped open. They were pitch black. She slowly looked at them. She frowned and then said, "Master? Where am I?"

She tried to rise but seemed unable. Noodle rushed forward to help her. Leaning on Noodle the young woman looked back at Murdoc. She cocked her head to the side." Master are you okay? I have much to tell you. This moor has a spell on it. It changed me after Noodle wished for me to be human. I suggest we leave quickly."

A look of recginition crossed Noodle's face as she looked at the girl. "Cortez?" She whispered.

Cortez looked down at the younger girl and frowned." Yes I am Cortez. Thanks to that foolish wish I am now human. What were you thinking?"

Noodle looked down at the ground in shame. She had made Cortez change. All for her wish of having a sister. Cortez looked down at the sad girl and sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Noodle for long. She patted her on the head and when Noodle looked up smiled at her. They looked back at the rest of the band. Murdoc was the first to speak, "Hi, Cortez. Ummm."

Murdoc was amazed. The girl was his Cortez. Her eyes were still the same just larger. Suddenly he smiled. Beating up 2-D and making fun of Russel would be even more fun now that he had someone to enjoy it with him. He gestured towards the jeep. "Shall we be going home? After all I have a feeling that we'll have allot to talk about."

And so they jumped into the jeep. All but Cortez. Murdoc looked at her and raised an eyebrow. To which she rolled her eyes." Where do I sit. This is a four person car and there are four of you. Don't worry I'll fly."

Having said that she spread her wings which were giantgantic. She started flapping and was soon above them. So the Gorillaz traveled home with Cortez following them.

So there is the first Chapter. Tell me what you think. So till the next time. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Noodle, mimicute34, Angel (), and Glasscase of Emotions for reviewing. If I missed anyone who just reviewed my apologies. By the way I forgot to say that I don't own Gorillaz or any songs that I put in here. Now on to chapter 2.

When the Gorillaz got to Kong studio it was dark out. Zombie moans were heard from the graveyard. Noodle looked up it the sky expecting Cortez to come flying down but the sky was empty. Her band mates were also looking around. Noodle turned to Murdoc and asked," Murdoc where is Cortez? Do you think she got lost?

Murdoc just walked off grumbling about slow birds. Russel rolled his eyes and said," Cortez is probably just a bit behind us. But it's time for bed so you'll have to wait for morning to talk to her. Kay Noodle?"

Noodle nodded and the walked off to her room.

Murdoc opened the door to his Winnie and decided the he needed some rest as tomorrow would probably be confusing . I mean how often does your pet turn into a human? Murdoc entered his room and threw his shirt and pants on the floor and got into bed. It was then he noticed that something was under his clothes and it was moving. Grabbing the piece of lead pipe that was leaned against his bed(I don't know if he actually does but it my story he does) He reached over and pulled his shirt off what ever it was and brought the lead piping down. Only to have to stopped by a hand at the last second. He looked down and saw Cortez glaring at him.

Cortez had reached Kong a while earlier because she didn't have to stop for traffic and other things. She was tired after she landed and only half awake had made her way to the Winnie where she had curled up by the wall to wait of course she had fallen asleep. She had been awoken by the slamming of the door and Murdoc walking in. She had then had his clothing throne on her and had been nearly hit by a pipe. She was very ticked off to say the least. "What do you think your doing?" she screeched." Trying to kill me?"

Murdoc tried to yank his hand away but Cortez's grip was very strong.( Okay I'm acting like her strength stayed in balance with her size. Therefore her arms and legs as very strong. After all she can fight zombie's and she flew which would build amazing arm strength. So for the moment her arms and wings are equally strong but they won't stay that way. So if she lifted weights her wings wouldn't get stronger as well as her arms.) He relaxed his arm and she let go. Murdoc put down the pipe and faced an angry Cortez. He snarled at her saying," Well what are you doing on my floor? I live in a cemetery where zombies are quite common thank you! You of all people should know that!"

Cortez was still glaring at him but she knew he was right. So she bowed her head and said," I'm sorry Master. It was stupid of me to be angered. I am just so used to coming into here to sleep. Forgive me."

Murdoc snorted. Cortez was kind of boring. She needed to loosen up. He hit her lightly on the side of the head and sat down on his bed. He shrugged saying," It's fine. Loosen up and don't I repeat don't call me master. It makes me feel old."

Cortez smirked at him from the floor."Perhaps it's because you are old."

Murdoc rolled his eyes and said," Hmph not really. Now where do you want to sleep? You could always share my bed?" He said with a perverted smile. Cortez caught on quickly. After all she had seen what her master did with females in his bed. After the first few times she had made a habit of going out of the Winnie whenever Master brought a woman in. So she shook her head and stood up. She told Murdoc she would sleep in the front. And so she left the room. Murdoc lay back down on his bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Cortez rose from her makeshift bed and slipped outside. Once in the graveyard she stretched her wings and took flight. Soon after she was chewing on a zombie that had waited to long to go back to it's grave. Ravens had come to her earlier to ask her why she was like this. To her horror she couldn't make the proper sounds. The ravens had flown away telling each other that this obvisily wasn't Cortez or if she was she couldn't talk and was as good as dead. Cortez's eyes shinned with tears. She had ripped off their wings and watched them be eaten by zombies. They had betrayed her. She hated betrayal. Cortez refused to accept it. Now she flew back to the studio. She landed on the ground and made her way to the Cafe. Russel was already up and was eating a giant plate of food. She had always found him boring. Always spoiling Master's fun. But still Master was always pleased when she annoyed him. The man was glaring at her. She was about to bite down on the last of the meat when she got an idea. " You want some?" she asked innocently.

Or about as innocently as Murdoc's pet could. She knew that Russel was disgusted by her and her eating habits. Russel just glared at her as she made a show of finishing off her meal.

Russel was disgusted. Here he was eating and SHE had to show up. That disgusting bird. Then she had the guts to talk to him! He had to be nice to her in front of Noodle because the child was fond of the bird. But he decided to set her straight now. He pointed his finger at her and said," Listen girl you better not harm anyone. I mean it! If you start beating up 2-D I'll give you a broken nose to match Murdoc's got it?"

Cortez then picked up the bone and with slight pressure spilt it in two. She looked up and with a evil smile said," Got it oh fat one."

Just as Russel was about to reply Noodle came in. She looked at Cortez who was still wearing her clothes made of feathers and said," After breakfast I'm taking you shopping for clothes at the mall."

And so Cortez, killer of zombies, pet of Murdoc, and just downright scary girl shuddered in fear.

And so ends another chapter! Review please with suggestions, comments, or complaints. I feel Murdoc is a little out of character and if anyone else is please let me know or tell me what you think of Murdoc. I'm on vacation for half a month and I'll either type a lot and update more or I'll not update. Sorry about that. Till next time!

NOT!

Here's something I've been working on for this story I don't know when it'll be or if it will. Tell me what you think.

Murdoc looked up as Cortez entered the Winnebago. She came over to him. He noticed that she was looked very nice. Murdoc rose to meet her. She but her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear," Hey Muds I have something I want to show you. Come on, follow me."

She turned and walked out with a slinky walk. Murdoc followed until they were on top of a hill overlooking the graveyard. He stopped right in front of a tree. Cortez walked to him and backed him up into a tree. As he leaned forward he felt his hands being bound from behind. Cortez backed up and smiled at him. She was back to her normal self. Noodle came out from behind him. Then 2-D walked out from the trees along with Russel. 2-D looked around. "Where are the fireworks?"

Yes he means the exploding kind. I want to know if you like the idea cause I'm not to sure about it. Tell me please.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back. I'm sorry that I didn't type anything during my vacation. Okay let's see. I'd like to thank Glasscase of Emotions, and after.a.hard.day for reviewing and as for the 68 people who didn't review well at least your reading my story. So enjoy.

Noodle, Cortez, and Murdoc were all at the car. Two of them didn't want to be there. But Noodle with much pleading and puppy-dog eyes had finally managed to get them both into the car. Cortez looked out the window at the city going by. It was much different than the place she was born in. What had Master called it? Mexheco or something. It had been warm there and all the buildings were a red-orange color that were in squares close to the ground. The place she hatched in was a wooden building with a pointed top. Every seven suns people came to sing and talk. But other than that it was quite. But besides the chairs and other things there was a piece of metal in the front that was an upside down version of Master's cross. She had also seen them here in this London place. But she couldn't figure out why they were all upside down. She would have to ask Master some time. But for now she had bigger problems. This Mall place was always something Master talked about with a bit of horror. So she had zoomed around the city looking for it. She had no clue what she was looking for. What she had found was a place which seemed innocent at first but then she had noticed the loud noisy girls and other people milling around. It looked like a kicked ants nest. As she had flown down closer a girl saw her and tried to hit her hit her with a bag. So she had no interest in being attacked again. The words "We're here!" and the fact the jeep had stopped filled her with a sinking feeling. But she let Noodle grab her arm and lead her into the cave of darkness. Amazingly enough the place was a over bright white. She checked to make sure that her wings still looked like a cape. She had folded her wings and had allowed Noodle to tie a string to one of her feather's on each wing. Then she had tied those together in front of her neck. It looked cool according to Noodle and Master had nodded his head in a slight gesture of approval. The best part was that if she needed to fly she could simply pull the bow. Noodle told her to make sure to keep her wing's together She turned to Noodle who looked like she was thinking. Finally Noodle looked up and said," First we need to get your hair done. It's looking a bit messy. Come this way."

And so Cortez followed Noodle who was quite happy to be able to spend time with her. She finally found the beauty parlor and they entered it. Cortez was a bit confused by what she was supposed to do. But she got the idea once Noodle showed her what to do. She had to pick a style for her hair Noodle said. Cortez looked at the pictures and decided she liked the one that looked like the wind was sweeping the hair in one direction. She pointed to it and a girl told her to put her head into a thing she thought was called a sink. The woman filled it with water and put some thick liquid into her hair. Cortez didn't like that this woman was so close to her but everyone else seemed relaxed so she tried to be too. That went pretty well until the girl started making a warm wind blow on her hair! She jumped and whipped her hair around. The woman smiled and motioned for her to turn her head back around. Cortez did so feeling rather foolish. After all hadn't she seen Noodle do that to her own hair. It seemed perfect safe. She sat quietly until the woman had her lift her head from the sink. She then prodded a confused Cortez over to a chair. The woman snipped the hair and styled it so it looked just like the picture. Her hair went over her face a bit so that it looked as if the wind was blowing her hair to the left. Cortez liked it. She looked over to Noodle who was waiting for her. They left and Noodle pointed towards another store. This one was full of footwear. Noodle had a feeling that getting Cortez to try on any real shoes would be a problem. At the moment she was wearing purple ballet shoes that were to small for her she hadn't wanted to wera anything else. So Noodle picked out a few shoes. But she forgot to watch Cortez who had wandered off. So when Noodle looked up she saw only rows of shoes and a few people. Noodle was calm until she realized that she had just set a confused bird turned human who seemed to get her moral sense from Murdoc loose on the world or at least the store. So Noodle ran around the store waiting for a shelf to fall over or something else to happen. But no. She found Cortez innocently sitting on a bench looking at a pair of laceless black VOX sneakers on her feet. The worst thing that had happened was that the shoes were on the wrong feet. So they paid for the shoes and walked out of the store. The rest of the shopping trip was very calm. They bought enough stuff to fill several large shopping bags. Cortez had discarded her feathered clothing telling Noodle that it was simply old skin. She now wore baggy forest camo pants with a belt that had a jack-o-lantern on it as a buckle and a tightly fitting olive green shirt. The shirt had been quickly altered with scissors to fit her wings. Soon they met up with Murdoc in the car. They drove back in silence. As Cortez got out of the car Murdoc grabbed her arm. She turned to him. He dug into his pocket and and handed her a pair of hair clips. The clips were black and looked like they were a short chubby version of comets. They also had a round red stone close to the front. Murdoc smirked and told her," Those are Goti clips. A Goti is a creature linked with dark magic"

As Cortez put them in her hair she whispered,"Their a lovely gift. I'll make sure to wear them."

The moment was quickly spoiled when Noodle came and yelled that it was time for dinner. Murdoc watched Cortez walk into the house. "Now let's see if things get interesting." Murdoc thought with a smile as he too headed inside.

And that's a wrap! Sorry that I've taken so long. But things should be quicker in coming as I'm going to try and write 1,000 words per day for a month. Wish me luck. Vacation was good but I like home a lot too. I'd really like to get four reviews at least by the end of this story so that I'll have ten but I won't be heartbroken if I don't. At least people are reading if not reviewing. By the way I don't own Gorillaz or any of the brands mentioned.

Till next time.

Murdoca


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I'd like to thank Glasscase of Emotions and after.a.hard.day again for reveiwing. Those few sentences mean the world to me. I am following after.a.hard.day's advice and will try and break the story up into paragarphs! I also read a lot of Gorillaz masterpeices as to inspire myself. So here we go!

Russel and 2-D were already eating when they came in. Noodle and Murdoc saw that it was stir fry. Russel was very good at making it. He didn't put in pinapple. They had tried it and the entire meal had been thrown to the zombies.

Murdoc sat down without saying anything. But Noodle sniffed lightly and complimented Russel who grunted as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Cotez walked over to the empty spot at the table and sat down. Before anyone could stop her she put both hands into her food and scooped it up into her mouth. She then threw her head back to let the food run down her throat. The warm food suprised herr. She rather liked it. So she reached to get some more from her plate but she was stopped by Noodle.

Noodle handed her a pointed stick. Cortez studied it trying to remember what the caged people had done with them. Remembering she quickly launched herself at Russel with a cry. Russel looked up in shock at the girl who was about to attack him with an eating utensil. He wasn't able to dodge and the fork stabbed into the layer of blubber on his arm. Russel grabbed the girl and sent her light frame sailing across the room. Cortez landed with a dull thud. Noodle and 2-D rushed over to Russel who was bleeding but Murdoc went over to Cortez. She looked at him with innocent black eyes,"I forget what your supposed to do after you do that. Do you run or attack the person again? I beleive you can do either. What do you think Murdoc?"

Murdoc looked at Russel who was coming towards them with a pissed off look on his face. He turned back to Cortez and smirked, I think you apoligize and then run."

No I'm quite sure that you don't apoligize. I do beleive that your suppozed to talk to them like this."

She turned to Russel and said," Ha you stupid ass! Take this!"

After saying so she threw the fork at him.

And so she learns that ticking off a fat man who's bleeding and you also threw a fork at is not a good idea. Her back met the wall as Russel slamed her against it. Russel glared at her. Why did she look so nonplused? Afterall is had just been rammed into a wall.

Cortez looked at him and said."Well at least you're doing what you're supposed to."

She glares at the rest of thge band."When I threw the fork you guys were supposed to attack Russel. After that Russel was supposed to call for the rest of his flock. So ... Are there different rules here?"

Russel stared at Cortez. Was the raven as innocent as not to know how you use silverware? Or was this another trick? He peut her down gently and said,"You really don't know how to use a fork?"

"What's a fork?"

I t was too much. Russel's laughter boomed out across the grave yard and at the sound of such humor for a second the zombies quailed.

Nd so the process of teaching Cortez began.

"Stp hitting 2-D with the spoon."

"No keep hitting him."

"Murdoc!"

"Let's try something else."

"Give me back the butterknife!"

"No you don't us it like the people in that jail did!"

"Don't do that! You chould take someone's eye out!"

"Yes use your knife and fork and knife that way. Very good! Now on to the spoon."

"Why did you give her the two more dangerous objects first?"

"Beccause she tried to grouge out 2-D's eyes."

After they had taught her how to manage at the table they set about cleaning up the floor and bandaging their wounds. Noodle was confinced that if Cortez had been in the sercet child army that her weapons would have been cutley.

And that's a wrap! Sorry for the short chapter.. I really am but I'm pretty depressed right now. Why I have no clue but I'm doing what's best. Eating ice cream and staying in my room. Pathetic I know. So I typed the last 300 word today and decided to leave it there for today. So I'd like comments on how I'm doing on the story. Or you chould just say you like my story. That works too.

So Goodbye for now.

Murdoca


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. I've straightened myself out. My head is back in order. I wish to once more thank Glasscase of Emotions and after.a.hard.day for reviewing. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the last one. Enjoy.

After they had cleaned up the band when to bed. Cortez was going to sleep on the floor of Noodle's room. Noodle and Cortez settled down to sleep. But for some reason Cortez couldn't. She tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable. It was to...quiet.

She was used to Murdoc's music making the room vibrate long into the night. But in Noodle's room it was quiet except for the mutters of "it's coming up" from behind the screen door. Noodle was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Cortez sighed and got up. There was no way that she was going to fall asleep now.

She quietly slipped out the door to wander the halls of Kong. The many demons looked at her from the shadows. One poked it's head out from the ceiling tiles. Cortez looked up smiling. The creature hoped down onto her shoulder. She absently petted it as she went up onto the roof. She untied the string holding her wings. The demon took that as the que to get off. After stretching her wings she jumped.

Down she went down. Faster and faster the ground raced to meet her until she spread her wings. Up she climbed until she cleared the clouds that hovered above Kong at all times. As she gilded above the clouds in the chilled air she saw the winged horses that made their home here.(No I don't know if Kong studios has winged horses but in my story it does. So there.) So she landed on one of the horse's back. The horse nickered at her and she smiled. The horse was telling her all the news of the skies. All she had to do was nod her head.

Finally as the sky lightened she swooped down to catch a zombie. After finishing off her meal she headed inside.

The band was practicing their latest album. She sat down and listened. She had never before listened this closely. The blue haired one sounded nice. His voice floated above the music. But there was Master's bass like a chain trying to keep the sound from flying away. Noodle played as if she couldn't tell if she wanted to fly away as well or stay on the ground. And the fat one,Russel was the heart beat that kept them all alive. It was beautiful.

Cortez wondered if this way of feeling was normal . Before she had only focused on Master while they did this but the entire picture they played was even better. She smiled as she walked into the room. The band was cleaning up their equipment. Noodle noticed her first and said,"There you are Cortez! Where did you go? I couldn't find you this morning."

"I was hunting." Cortez replied. There was no reason for them to know the many secrets that Kong held. They were fully human and so couldn't be able to comprehend the power with which they lived.

Russel sighed lightly. Why did Noodle put up and like this beast. The creature wasn't human and never could be. She shouldn't be treated like she was. In a sudden flash of inspiration he thought of how he could make Noodle trust the thing less. "Hey guys?"

They all turned to him. " How bought we go race those motorcycles in the car park?"

If she was anything like Murdoc her driving would make Noodle ill at ease. Even though it wouldn't be much still she might not trust Cortez to remain in control all the time. It was for Noodle's best. He didn't want to see her hurt because of the raven. And she would be hurt. The bird was too much like Murdoc to not.

Murdoc smiled and said,"Well that isn't a bad idea lard gut. You surprise me."

2-D and Noodle just smiled and nodded. Cortez shrugged her shoulders and followed after the group. They came to the car park. 2-D ran up to one of the bikes. Noodle also choose one. Russel found a large one that would hold him and Murdoc settled on a black one. Cortez just stared at the bikes. There was something about them. She looked at the one left. It had a shape on it. Spikes and a circle.

She cautiously got on and saw that there was a pedals like the ones Master always used to control the jeep as he called it. The handles were able to move so you steered with them. Then she saw the twisted metal stick that You used to wake up the things. She twisted it and heard it start grumbling. She saw the band do the same. Suddenly Russel started forward and the game was on.

They raced across the ground. They twisted around the piles of junk. Suddenly Cortez felt sometime wake up. The feeling came from the bike. Suddenly she felt the bike turn against her and a voice no louder than the wind whispered,"Hello darling so glad you feel like riding with me. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm the leader of the Nomads."

Cortez was puzzled. Who was this? What were the Nomads? Wait Murdoc had once mentioned how a flock named the Nomads had once had this as their nest. But they were dead. Unless the person was a echo. She was broken out of thought as the band also became knowing of the lack of control over the bikes. They all accelerated to top speed the wind was going past them faster than even Cortez had felt when diving from the tall building with a glowing circle(Big Ben).

Cortez leaped off the bike. It continued on without her. She was able to lift Master, Noodle and 2-D off at set them down and get to the next one. But then she saw the fat one.

He was still trying to control the bike. She flew as quickly as possible and caught him. She braced herself and lifted him she pushed off but the echo(By the way ghost and echoes are the same thing just Ravens call them echoes.) caught her leg.

She strained her tired wings just enough to slow the bike down. She quickly set down Russel. After the weight was gone she found herself being pulled along with the bike. She saw a edge of a cliff before them. And then they fell. The voice of someone said,"Well now isn't this pretty. At least we'll take down one of you."

There you go. My first cliffhanger. I wish that someone besides Glasscase of Emotions and after.a.hard.day would review. I really appreciate them but it'd like to know if they're the only person who likes my story. But enough complaining. Hope you enjoyed this!

-Murdoca


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Sorry I'm so late in updating. I would like to thank KitaDaWulf and g.fortnod for reviewing. Also I would like to apologize to after.a.hard.day and Glasscase of Emotions if they took my request for other reviews as an insult because I really do enjoy your feedback. So onward with the story!

By the way I don't own the Gorillaz

Russel and the others watched the bike plummet downward off the cliff. Finally the bike hit the ground and exploded. For a second it was as if Cortez was flying towards them but then she was lost from sight. Noodle looked on in horror. Emotion raging on her face. Murdoc on the other hand had his face under control but a bit of sadness crossed his face.

Russel wondered why the bird had saved him. She had gone to her death for them. His shoulders squared and he walked towards the edge of the cliff were the fire had mostly calmed down. Noodle followed him. He pushed Noodle back and said," No Noodle girl you stay here. I'll see if Cortez is alive and if she's not...Well we'll make sure she gets a proper burial."

At even that tiny hint that Cortez could be alive Noodle managed to make a small smile come to her face. Russel sighed as he slowly made his way down the ravine. There was no way that Cortez was alive. No human could survive that fall or the explosion.

He looked around hoping that the body would still be intact. He looked to the side at a moan ready to kill the zombie which had probably came to eat the girl. He slowly edged towards the sound rock in hand. Finally he saw an arm. He followed the arm up to a practically destroyed olive shirt. It was her. But how was she alive?The battered raven looked up at him and said,"Are you just going to stare at me all afternoon?"

This snapped him out of his daze. He picked up the light body and started up the hill. At one point Russel felt her go limp. They reached the top and he put her down. The rest of the band ran towards him. Noodle checked Cortez's pulse and smiled,"There's a pulse. It's weak put she's alive! Oh thank you Russel!"

They began the walk to Kong and set Cortez on her bed on the floor. There she lay for several days in which time Noodle reset Cortez's wings and cleaned her many cuts. Finally she awoke.

Cortez blearily opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The key word is tried. Alas the pain got her half way up. Murdoc who was asleep in a chair woke up at the noise. He walked quickly over to her side and put a hand on her stomach to stop her from trying to rise again. He looked down at his pet. No she wasn't a pet anymore. She was a woman and not something he owned. But had he ever really owned her? Or had she simply stayed with him but if she had wanted to go could he have stopped her? This odd pondering stopped as Cortez poked his arm and said,"Water."

Murdoc smirked saying,"What's the magic word?"

"Give it to me or we'll have to call you 3-D."

"You learned that from me didn't you?

"Yep."

"I taught you well then. Here you go."

He handed her the water and she shakily drank it. She handed Murdoc the cup again and he refilled it from the basin. This time Murdoc didn't give her the cup back but held it to her lips and helped her drink. He refilled the cup and held it to her lips. This time she shook her head and Murdoc set down the cup. He smiled so that it almost made it look as if he was truly smiling and pushed back the strands of hair that were in her eyes. He rested his hand on her cheek. She looked at him with serene eyes. Once more Noodle ruined the mood. Murdoc silently cursed her wondering if she hated him or if she just found it amusing to shatter these moments and step on the them. He sighed and walked out of the room. This called for beer and loud music.

Noodle helped Cortez out of her torn pants and shirt and helped her put on a shirt that said "Nevermore" in red letters. Noodle found it funny for some reason. Pfft stupid human humor. She also now wore a pair of baggy green pants.

Noodle gave her some soup that had chicken in it. It was very good but Cortez just had to ask,"What kind of animal is chicken?"

Noodle froze. She hadn't thought about that. What was she supposed to say? That she was eating another kind of bird? So using her amazing skill at deceiving people she said,"It looks much like a bird. But it isn't! Trust me on that. It may look like a bird but it's actually...FISH! Yea that's it! It's fish and most definitely not a bird!"

Cortez just looked at her. Something told Noodle that she would need to work on her ability to lie. But thankfully Cortez just shrugged. As the silence was growing uncomfortable she asked," So how did you survive the explosion and the fall?"

Cortez said,"Well as the bike started to be destroyed by hitting the ground the echo let go of me and I tried flying upward. I was then thrown by the blast against a wall where my wings crumpled and I fell. After that I hit my head on a rock and blacked out."

(I know this explanation sucks. Also the fact she is still alive and nothings broken is kind of far fetched but I needed her to be able to move around soon and not in a couple months. Sorry)

"Oh okay. Well you need your rest so I'll go. 'Night."

And with that the light went out and Cortez was left in darkness. But like most times when it was dark in Kong it wasn't silent. No Cortez heard the whispers of the things that gave Kong the dark power it held. It was not soothing nor was it frightening. It simply was there. It was the beat of a heart that gave the zombies life. It was memory of days long gone. One day it would speak of them. With the beat in her ears Cortez slept.

Another chapter done! I'm glad that I finally did this. Review if you want. I'm also open to ideas. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone! I would like to thank g.fortnods and Glasscase of Emotions for reviewing. Let's continue to the next chapter shall we? Enjoy!

A few days passed. Cortez was soon able to stand and move around. Though Noodle said her wings would take more time to become fully healed. At the moment she was with everyone besides Murdoc playing pong. She like this game but it was pretty simple. But at least it was something new. Though she was slightly annoyed with the fact that she was playing against the man named 2-D. After all Master might not like it. But hey what could go wrong. She was a human now and he had made it clear that she didn't have to do everything he said.

2-D looked nervously over at the girl. He was waiting for her to notice that she was losing and beat him up. He saw her look up at the score and curse. He waited for the blow but Cortez just turned to him and said," I will defeat you!You just wait! But of course you'll probably have to wait a while because I'm not to good at this."

He looked at her. So she wouldn't hurt him? But that's what Murdoc would do. But... she wasn't Murdoc. For so long she had been his pet. Just another thing that added to the pain. Whether with her sheirking or by attacking him. Could there really be someone to connect to standing beside him or- BANG! His door flew open and slammed against the wall. Everyone could see he was staggering drunk. His eyes were glazed as he turned his focus on 2-D. He raised his fist and brought it down inches from 2-D's head and roared,"What do you think you're doing spending time having fun?Huh? Well?"

2-d was frozen stiff and could only stutter Murdoc didn't find the answer good enough and brought his fist down. 2-D closed his eyes ready for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Cortez holding Murdoc's fist inches from his face. Murdoc was seething. Cortez was stronger then him he could see Murdoc straining to punch him. Cortez won and was able to force Murdoc to put his fist down. Suddenly he walloped Cortez in the face.

Cortez slide down the wall out of shock. Had Master just hit her? The pain in the jaw told her the answer. She looked up at her Master with watering eyes. What had she done. Before when Master was drunk she most of the time tried to stop him from hitting 2-D. When he fully aware of what he was doing but him not knowing just seemed...wrong. She had never been punished for it before. Her Master looked down at her and spit at her saying, That'll teach you."

He then staggered out of the room. Noodle jumped up and ran to her sister who was just sitting on the floor staring at nothing.

Yes I know it's short but what comes next will be really long so this is just a small step. Yes you probably are all saying we waited almost a month for 500 words? Well yes. I'm back in school so I didn't want to get caught up in it and not update what I have. So sorry. Well please review. Until next time.

-MurdocaHello again everyone! I would like to thank g.fortnods and Glasscase of Emotions for reviewing. Let's continue to the next chapter shall we? Enjoy!

A few days passed. Cortez was soon able to stand and move around. Though Noodle said her wings would take more time to become fully healed. At the moment she was with everyone besides Murdoc playing pong. She like this game but it was pretty simple. But at least it was something new. Though she was slightly annoyed with the fact that she was playing against the man named 2-D. After all Master might not like it. But hey what could go wrong. She was a human now and he had made it clear that she didn't have to do everything he said.

2-D looked nervously over at the girl. He was waiting for her to notice that she was losing and beat him up. He saw her look up at the score and curse. He waited for the blow but Cortez just turned to him and said," I will defeat you!You just wait! But of course you'll probably have to wait a while because I'm not to good at this."

He looked at her. So she wouldn't hurt him? But that's what Murdoc would do. But... she wasn't Murdoc. For so long she had been his pet. Just another thing that added to the pain. Whether with her sheirking or by attacking him. Could there really be someone to connect to standing beside him or- BANG! His door flew open and slammed against the wall. Everyone could see he was staggering drunk. His eyes were glazed as he turned his focus on 2-D. He raised his fist and brought it down inches from 2-D's head and roared,"What do you think you're doing spending time having fun?Huh? Well?"

2-d was frozen stiff and could only stutter Murdoc didn't find the answer good enough and brought his fist down. 2-D closed his eyes ready for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Cortez holding Murdoc's fist inches from his face. Murdoc was seething. Cortez was stronger then him he could see Murdoc straining to punch him. Cortez won and was able to force Murdoc to put his fist down. Suddenly he walloped Cortez in the face.

Cortez slide down the wall out of shock. Had Master just hit her? The pain in the jaw told her the answer. She looked up at her Master with watering eyes. What had she done. Before when Master was drunk she most of the time tried to stop him from hitting 2-D. When he fully aware of what he was doing but him not knowing just seemed...wrong. She had never been punished for it before. Her Master looked down at her and spit at her saying, That'll teach you."

He then staggered out of the room. Noodle jumped up and ran to her sister who was just sitting on the floor staring at nothing.

Yes I know it's short but what comes next will be really long so this is just a small step. Yes you probably are all saying we waited almost a month for 500 words? Well yes. I'm back in school so I didn't want to get caught up in it and not update what I have. So sorry. Well please review. Until next time.

-Murdoca


	8. Chapter 8

I sorry for being away for so long but school has started and I don't have much free time. The would like to thank g.fortnods and Glasscase of Emotions for reviewing. Enjoy!

Murdoc woke up groggily from his slumber. He stretched out and felt the dizziness that told him he had been drinking again. Murdoca mentally shrugged t was nothing new. But all the same he wondered what he had done last night. As he shuffled out of his Winniebago he saw 2-D watching him from across the parking lot. There was something...angry about the younger man. Murdoc chuckled he had probably beat him up last night. Ah well the dullard should be used to it by now. He stumbled up to the cafe. Everyone was sitting at the same table. 2-D was sitting beside Cortez who was staring at her oatmeal. He got something and sat down concentrating on his food.

Russel glared at him. Russel thought that even though he didn't like Cortez that he had to stand up for her after all the fact that Murdoc had struck Cortez was obviously hurting the raven girl. Instead of hunting she was eating oatmeal. There is nothing wrong with oatmeal but it was to much of a change for it to be healthy. He looked at 2-D who looked almost livid in anger towards Murdoc. The sacrifice that Cortez had made seemed to have turned 2-D to her side. Russel sighed. If the dam didn't break soon then it would overflow. But Russel didn't know what he preferred.

Murdoc finished his breakfast and looked up. He moved just fast enough to see the hate on 2-D's face. Well the little bugger thinks that he can face me does he? "Hey stupid. That beating I gave you. I'd do it again in a second if you get in my way. So don't even think about it."

The reaction he expected was 2-D dropping his eyes but that wasn't what happened. Cortez's head snapped up. Her eyes met his and he saw hurt and pain in them. But soon she was running out the window. He ran to the window after her and watched as she soared to the ground and started running. What was going on. He raised his hand to his eyes and the sight of the hand jogged his memory. He remembered all of last night. Then thought back to his words. Whether realization hit him first or Noodle's foot is unknown. But both were really painful.

Cortez had felt her wings strain as she plunged. They complained as she kept moving. As soon as she reached the ground she ran. She couldn't bear it. The words Master had spoken replayed over and over again in her head. Before she was able to say that it was the achoul but Master had known what he had done. The pain filled her until she burst. She stopped thinking and ran. She would run until she died. She had to get far away. She had to get away from those red and black eyes.

Murdoc sat on the ground surrounded by the other band members. He had confessed his mistake. Noodle stated the obvious," We need to get her back."

The rest of the band nodded in agreement. Murdoc stood and behind his eyes was a fire. He would get Cortez back. He had to find her.

Cortez felt the darkness coming. Soon the zombies would come. She stopped in her tracks. She was almost there. If she could only get there. If she could get to the gates then she was free. She would fly away and they would never find her. She could be alone with her broken heart. Wait broken heart? Had she fallen so fast? Or had it been in the jail cell that she had fallen for him. Even though she was a raven. Yes it was probably then. What a fool she was. Suddenly the sun set behind the hill. She was to late. Nothing went out of Kong at night except in the air. She tried to spend her wings but even moving them hurt. No way she could fly over the gate. Suddenly she saw headlights coming towards her. It was the jeep. Suddenly the sweeping headlights found her. In that moment she felt an amazing fear that blinded her. She turned and started running. The blind panic kept her moving. Soon her breathing was ragged and froth was around her mouth. Finally she fell. She tried to keep moving but she couldn't. "No-No get away from me."

Murdoc ran to where she was. Cradling her in his arms he whispered,"I'm sorry, so sorry."

Loading her into the back of the jeep they headed home.

Well that took awhile. I'm so sorry for this. But life got in my way. Also I have no motivation to finish it. But I will because I don't leave things without endings. But a bit of poking would be nice. Anyway please review! Thanks.

-Murdoca


	9. Chapter 9

Explanation for why this chapter is so late at the bottom of the page. Thanks to all the people who are still reading my story. And to Punk13405, Glasscase of Emotions, and g.fortnods for reviewing.

Cortez awoke slowly. Every muscle burning feeling as if she was dying. She groaned and rolled over. She saw a blurry shape in front of her and tried to focus on it. It was colorful, small and had purple hair. She squinted again. Ah yes it was Noodle all right. Noodle was wearing rainbow rain boots, a blue shirt that said " Smile" in bright green letters and red basketball shorts. Cortez tried to speak but found she was as mute as if she was still a raven. Noodle looked up from the book she was reading and noticed Cortez was awake. She smiled at her. Noticing Cortez's odd expression. She cleared her thoart and said," Hi Cortez. You ran and we followed. We brought you back. You see Murdoc had no idea he hurt you. The baka(idiot) He thought that he had hit 2-D. He was very upset to learn he was wrong. I hope that you don't run away again. You are like a big sister and make Murdoc act more like a human. So will you stay?"

Cortez slowly moved her head up and down. Noodle squealed with glee. Cortez flinched. That noise was way to high. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Acuatully she had to rethink that. What she really wanted was food. So she dragged her body up and looked around. She was in Noodle's room. So let's see if she could remember where the cafe was. So with shuffling feet he got to the cafe. It was empty except for Murdoc who was sitting in the conner. Murdoc looked up and saw it was her. His face paled and he started stuttering. Cortez dragged her face into a smile and found her voice."It's fine. Noodle told me what happened. I overreacted also."

"Murdoc calmed down and simply grunted. Cortez found her smile more easily this time. Master never was good with the putting together of the apology and it coming out. She was fine with that grunt. She got some of the meat out of the fridge and sat down next to Murdoc and dug into it. Literally. She stuck her hand in the meat and pulled up a chunk and stuck it in her mouth. Once she was full she leaned on Murdoc's shoulder and fell asleep.

Murdoc looked over at the sleeping raven. Or was she still a raven was it possibly that she had transformed into a woman. But with any other woman he didn't ever care if he hurt them. Except Noodle but she was like his younger sister. But Cortez wasn't that but she also wasn't just another woman. All this thinking was hurting his brain. Oh well things in the Kong Studios were going to be even more interesting now that Cortez was here. And that was just the way he liked it.

Okay now for the explanation. I really have no heart for this story anymore. I usually don't do anything concerning the Gorrilazs nowadays but I don't want to be one of those people who stop their story midway because then I'd have no right to be annoyed with them. So I'll continue just a bit more slowly. Sorry bout this guys.

By the way. The next few chapters will be set in a half year time frame. Humor to thoughtful there isn't going to really be a plot until I've written maybe as much as five of these. But then it'd be the end of the story. So if you have any ideas for pieces you want to see now is the time to ask.

Bye for now

-Murdoca


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I'm late. Thank you Glasscase of Emotions, g.fortnods, illusioneyes, and MichaelLuvrReisLuvrMichaelLuvr for your support. This idea is Glasscase of Emotions. Hope I did good! Enjoy!

Murdoc woke up in the morning to squeals that came from a bass. He covered his head and tried to go back to sleep. Whoever was playing that bass had no clue how. Wait a second. Someone...was...playing...HIS bass! Slamming out of his Winniebago he hurried to the studio. He would pound 2-D or Russel. He couldn't do anything besides yell at Noodle or Cortez. Both girls could either use puppy dog eyes or kick his behind. That sounded really pathetic.

Cortez frowned as the bass screeched beneath her hand. She really wanted to get this right. The music was supposed to sound deeper, calmer with a violent undertone like it always sounded for Master. She wanted to see him smile as played for him. After all she always liked when he played for her. Especially when it was really only for her. When he played when they were all alone no one could say that they had heard exactly what she had. It and he was hers alone.

He crashed into the studio, hair all messed up and his chest heaving from running. As he saw that it was Cortez he relaxed slightly." You want me to teach you?"

Cortez nodded looking like she was getting candy." Okay then first put your hand her and..."

The day had almost passed at Kong. Diner had been brought to the couple still practicing. But there wasn't any progress. Cortez just couldn't play. That's the way it was. But she looked so determined to get it right that Murdoc just bared it. Until about midnight. Then when he went to position her hand again he felt a warm sticky liquid on her fingertips. Was she bleeding? He knew that sometimes when someone played for too long their hands started bleeding. But why hadn't she said anything? Honestly he was going to have to think of something, so that she would stop trying. Oh for Pete's sake! He was acting like se was made of glass or something! " Oi, stop."

Cortez turned sleepy eyes to him. What did he want? She was trying but she just couldn't get it right. Was he annoyed at her ? She hoped not. She was trying she really was. While waiting for him to continue speaking she started to drift off. He head pillowed but his boney shoulder.

Murdoc smiled. He hadn't even needed to say anything. He shifted the bass so that he could play and tuned it, taking care to not jostle Cortez. As he began playing a low earthy tune Cortez smiled and began to sing.

My days were empty without you

But now they're oh so full

Stuffed as a closet

but I won't trade it for anything

With that the last bits of awareness faded and she slumped back onto Murdoc. Murdoc laid her on the floor and smiled as he covered her with a blanket. As he walked away he said," You might not be able to play but you sure can sing my little bird."

I'm sooooooooo sorry for being late. But at least I finished another chapter. Suggestions for scenes you want to see are welcome. I love you people! Bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

After way too long I finally wrote the last chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart.

Under the midday sun the dump around Kong Studios smelled bad enough to make regular people gag but the pair making their way up a hill of trash didn't even notice. Cortez called back to Murdoc who was lagging behind, "Come on! We're almost there." as she climbed with the sureness of a mountain goat, hoping easily over obstructions.

Murdoc yawned widely as he followed her before grumbling, "What's so important that you're dragging me out into the fucking dump at the break of dawn."

"It's twelve o'clock." The perfect time for them to do this, no zombies wandered around when the sun was this high. She had been planning this out for weeks, finding the right hill and strengthening her wings.

"Like I said." He wasn't really that upset and knew that she would pick up on that, he just liked to gripe.

Cortez laughed as she reached the highest peak and sat down to watch Murdoc struggle up. When he finally got there he looked around, usually he only saw the field from the bottom but from up here it actually looked cool. The sound of metal shifting accompanied Cortez standing up and she asked him, "Have you ever wondered what's it like to fly?"

Murdoc shrugged, "When I was a kid I guess."

"Would you like to now?" Her wings flared and stretched causing gusts of wind to blow around them. It was a good day for flying, not too windy or too calm.

"Sure but where's this going?" She had a tone of voice that he really didn't like.

Without warning she pushed him and he stumbled before he was in the air, his heart jumped into his throat but before he could fall more than a foot Cortez grabbed him under the armpits and then they were going up, flying as powerful black wings beat on either side of them.

Murdoc struggled and shouted over the noise of wind rushing by him, "Oi! Oi put me down!"

"Stop struggling or I might just drop you." She wouldn't really but he was harder to carry when he was moving like a frightened rabbit.

He froze, they were way too high up to risk that, he wasn't interested in dying yet, had a new album half done an' all. "Don't you dare."

Her eyes rolled; sometimes he was just too petulant. She replied, "Just enjoy the ride."

He took her advice and looked around, it was actually pretty cool up here, like riding in the jeep but fifty feet in the air. Another raven circled them but Cortez screeched at it and it flew away quickly. "Damn luv, is this what you see everyday?"

"Pretty much, cool huh?" She wanted to take him higher where the oxygen became thin but wasn't strong enough, but she was glad he was enjoying this.

For a second he felt like saying something snarky but then he decided on the truth, "I don't know why you land at all."

"There's a lot of cool things down there." She didn't mention that he was the best one of them all. "Besides I'd get tired."

"True."

After that they were quiet as Cortez continued to fly and Murdoc looked around, taking in the sights of his landfill from above, once they wandered towards the border of the dump and he could see cars beneath them but they turned and headed back to Kong. Finally Cortez said, "Beginning descent."

From the way she said it Murdoc expected a gentle landing. But instead her wings folded up and they went into free fall, Cortez's arms still clinging onto him. Her began screamed but the crazy above him just laughed as they plunged down. Murdoc closed his eyes, not wanting to see the earth coming closer and closer; this was going to fucking hurt. At the last moment her wings snapped open and they gilded close to the ground, several times Murdoc had to lift up his legs to avoid having them damaged, dodging around trash hills until they slowed enough to stop. When they finally had Murdoc shouted, "That was crazy!"

Since she couldn't note any real anger in his voice she just smiled and asked, "Wanna go again?"

For a moment he was almost tempted, that had been such a thrill, they should try that again when he was drunk, but then he declined, "I think one heart attack is enough for the day thanks."

Cortez was about to reply when a shudder wracked her body followed by another that made her jerk in pain. Murdoc frowned and asked, "Luv you okay?" Had she strained something with that dive? Her face was white beneath her tan almost like she was about to throw up.

"Yeah I ..." Her vocal cords shut off as the shudders continued and got stronger. Her legs gave out and she curled up on the ground still shivering. Everything was on fire as she felt something begin to leave her body. She looked up into her master's face and saw it twisted in confusion and a hint of worry.

Murdoc watched as Cortez changed slowly back into his raven. Her face was covered by feathers before it began to shrink until it disappeared into the collar of her shirt. The large black wings shrunk to the way they were before. Cortez struggled with in the clothes that no longer fit, finally tearing them apart to free herself. She was back to being a bird. They looked at each other until Murdoc said, "Huh, guess whatever happened wore off. Bugger."

Cortez bobbed her head before flying up to perch on her master's shoulder. Murdoc grinned and stroked her head as he said, "Probably a good thing you turned back or else I might have done somefing crazy like go soft. Come on, let's head back to the studio."

She let out of a cry of agreement and the pair headed back to the studio, black feathers blending into the black of Murdoc's shirt.


End file.
